1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a control method thereof, more particularly to an electronic device having a standby mode to save power and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a TV, has a normal mode for normal operation and a standby mode for power saving. According to a recent power consumption standard, an electronic device is required to use, for example, 0.5 Watt or less in standby mode.
An electronic device may need to receive a user input in the standby mode to enter the normal mode. For example, when a power on command is received from a user through a remote controller or a manipulation panel in a power off state, an electronic device, such as a TV, enters the normal mode and operates.
With recent advancement of input methods, various forms of input, for example, via voices and gestures as well as through manipulation instructions using a remote controller and a manipulation panel, are widely used.
However, in order to receive and process various types of inputs including those through voices and gestures, a configuration having relevant processing capability (processor) is needed, which generally involves great power consumption and thus does not satisfy the aforementioned power consumption standard in the standby mode.
Specifically, FIG. 6 illustrates an electronic device 6 according to related art. In the standby mode, a power supply unit 66 does not supply power to an operation implementation unit 61 performing major functions of the electronic device 6 and a main controller 62 including a main processor. Meanwhile, a subcontroller 65 including a subprocessor identifies whether an input signal for wake-up from the standby mode is received through an input reception unit 63 while operating normally in the standby mode. When the input signal for wake-up from the standby mode is received, the subcontroller 65 controls the main controller 62 to wake up and operate so that power is supplied to the operation implementation unit 61. There is no problem when the subcontroller 65 consumes considerably low power simply to process a key input value, for example, when the input signal is a power on signal of a remote controller. However, when analysis of details of an input signal, such as a voice or a motion, is needed, substantial power is used to drive an analysis engine, and the electronic device may not meet the power consumption standard in the standby mode.